


Skooma Whore

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drug Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Schizophrenia, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 那是纽约之战的八年后。那是Loki刷爆Doom黑卡的六年后。那是某毒窟莫名自燃的五年又七个月后。





	Skooma Whore

**Author's Note:**

> 路人基预警！毒品！性交易！不健康关系！

那是纽约之战的八年后。  
那是Loki刷爆Doom黑卡的六年后。  
那是某毒窟莫名自燃的五年又七个月后。  
  
Loki看着镜子里的自己：绿色的眼睛里布满血丝，脸颊上有着刚哭过的痕迹。他随手抓起纸巾擦拭，他应该微笑。因为那个瓶子已经空了，那个装着五颜六色小药丸的瓶子已经空了。  
涂上口红，他穿着束腰与高跟鞋出门了。  
有一道声音对他说：“去吧，把你的肉体作为商品，换取珍贵的小药丸，用你的肠道容纳下等生物的精液，用你的银舌头贪婪地吞下，一切都是值得的，去吧。”他顺从了。  
  
那个棕发凡人抚摸着Loki的脸。Loki有点记不清他的名字，Bence？还是Benjamin？那不重要，不论他叫什么都不重要，重要的是：他们做爱，然后给自己毒品。  
“你看起来真漂亮，我亲爱的小荡妇。”凡人站在他身后，反复抚摸着他的脖子。  
“但是……”  
Loki感到了一种窒息感，那个凡人绝对在抽束腰的系带。  
“你应该明白，我寄给你束腰的理由。听说茜茜公主的腰没有五十厘米，你可以做到吗？有点痛，你能忍受，对吧？你会喜欢的，这种被束缚的感觉，就像…就像被主人紧紧地拥抱，你喜欢这个，不是吗？淫乱的小猫咪。”  
棕发男人把手指粗暴地伸入Loki的口中。咸涩感让他想要呕吐，半天他才反应过来，那个凡人喂了自己一颗药。  
Loki主动地压下上身，撩起裙子，露出早被准备过的小穴。  
小穴里流出了好多液体，在光下微微反光。男人把一直叼着的烟熄灭在白皙的臀部上，引得Loki轻微颤动，但Loki还是站在那里，翘着屁股。  
他黑色的头发如同丝绸一样披在背上，与黑色的蕾丝束腰融为一体。好像这是为他而生的，他也是为这而生的。为了被束缚，被疼痛，哭泣，然后高潮。  
男人把食指与中指探入，毫不怜惜地做出“V”字手势，直到看见鲜红色的肠肉。他满意地听到神祇的呜咽，对此评头论足：“听说被操多了的妓女，没有一个的阴户会是红色；我想，像你这样的婊子也是一样？你是不是渴求更多？”  
Loki听到了Norns的低语：回答他，肯定他，然后你会得到你想要的。  
这是命运的安排。  
他试着让臀部抬得更高，以此凸显自己的淫荡与饥渴。他难以置信那是自己的声音：“是的，先生，我渴求更多。”如此沙哑，如此狼狈。但他看到了纺锤在转动，那是Norns的启示。一切都是值得的。  
男人挺身全部插入，没有任何渐进。他的阴茎全部埋在Loki的身体里。  
事实上，在习惯后，并不会多么得疼痛。他只感觉，被填满了。没有空虚感，没有迷茫感，甚至远离了被Thor笼罩的阴影，他会得到快乐，哪怕是一时的。  
白色液体从大腿上滑下，Loki瘫在地上，牢牢地握住那个小瓶子。但这一切还没有结束，他还要服务那个凡人的职员。  
Loki等待着，可惯例却没有发生。他听到了枪声。  
一切都结束了。不论是FBI还是CIA，他们都会发现自己是Loki。Thor，或者Doom，无关紧要，他们都只是想控制自己，以满足自己。  
  
最初是Steve发现了这个可怜的“女性”。地上都是“她”的血，不是来自什么隐私部位，而是脚踝。最可能的凶手是那个鞋子。他认为“她”是受害者，需要医疗。  
Natasha发现了“她”的不同之处：“她的胯骨太窄了，更像是男性的胯骨宽度。”  
Steve疑惑地看着她。  
“好吧，我只是认为事情可能没有这么简单，如果她确实是男性。让我们来看一看。”她掏出匕首，那是为了割开衣物。但是，完全没有必要。因为“她”在黑色的纱裙下面，什么都没有穿。  
“她”确实是男性。  
  
复仇者大厦。  
“所以，Loki沉寂了如此长时间的原因被发现了，他吸毒去了。”Tony Stark总结道。  
“天才，你们都是天才，不是一般的天才，George Martin都写不出这么精彩的剧情。如果我们这是个剧，第一季还没播完就要被撤下来。猜猜为什么？编剧的脑子被——”  
Steve打断了他的抱怨：“Tony，你不能因为自己的猜想错误就大发雷霆，目前的首要目标是找到Thor。”  
“Huh，非常正确。因为Stark工业花费大量资金购入苯丙胺衍生物，媒体怀疑我找到了新的娱乐：吸毒。”  
Steve本想再说几句，但大厦里的警报响了。曼哈顿空中出现了大量Chitauri军队，就像2012年那样。  
他们彼此对视，还能做什么？除了复仇者集结。  
  
Loki再次醒来时，已经明白自己不在纽约了。空气的温度很低，但对他而言很合适，很舒适。是Doom，而不是Thor。Thor根本不会关注温度这种“细枝末节”，也不会把他放在一件空荡荡的屋子里观察他。  
Doom总是这样：观察化学反应，观察小白鼠行为，乃至于观察……他的每一个神情。Doom说那是出于科学精神，但Loki知道自己有一张怎样的脸。他才是谎言之神，他了解凡人说谎时的样子。  
Doom当然说谎了：因为Loki现在体内塞着肛塞。  
“Victor，”Loki重新躺会床上，“你可以出来了。我们或许可以玩更有意思的游戏，比起捉迷藏。”  
Doom裹着他的绿色斗篷，走到Loki床边。他的手指掠过Loki的胸腹，最终在耻骨附近停留。“你可以回来找我，我完全能够制造毒品，甚至做得更好。”他环住Loki的阴茎，上下撸动。  
他继续说道：“你的肋骨断裂了，我不是医生，不知道治愈它，就把那对肋骨锯掉了。”  
Loki什么都没有说。他听到命运的纺车在转动，嘎吱嘎吱，在说——  
Doom让Loki看向自己：“你在看什么？是不是…某种不合理的存在？”  
Loki笑了起来：“不，Victor，它合理极了，你对合理的认识存在误区，你凡人的视角限制了你的成就。”  
Doom面具后的脸慌张起来。这正是Doom所担忧的，苯丙胺衍生物所造成的精神疾病，精神分裂症。Loki一系列不合理的行为都得到了解释：他可以威胁毒枭、骗取毒品、用魔法变出美刀购买，但他都没有，他只是张开了自己的大腿。  
他匆匆离开了Loki，留下机器人照顾他。  
  
大概在一天半后，Doom又回到了这个房间。欢迎他的不是冷嘲热讽，而是一个热情温暖的口交。来自Loki的。  
Doom把Loki安置回床上。Loki完全没有反抗，只是用他涣散的绿眼睛表示顺从。顺从，无论怎样都顺从。被绑在床上时顺从，被喂下不明药粉时顺从。Doom知道他想要什么，他会满足他的，不论怎样都会。  
  
“Victor，more.”Loki跨坐在Doom身上，用脸颊蹭着Doom的脖子。由于先前的惩罚，他声线颤抖，眼角还是湿的。  
Doom沉默着，在Loki的掌心上放了一枚粉红色的药片。  
Loki笑了。  
他喜欢Loki的笑容。不论将Asgard变成火海，还是另Stark工业从此消失，或者只是简单的：制造化学物质，只要Loki能高兴，他都会给他。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢读者不杀之恩。


End file.
